User blog:Element Knight 375/I'm Leaving...But I'm Not Dead! ;)
Hey everybody. It's Gavin. Also known as Element Knight 375. It's been a while, hasn't it? So I doubt all of you seeing this actually know me. For those who don't know me, I was here for about three years and I contributed 40 pages to this site. You might also know me as the guy who's been sliding down from first on the achievement board for two years. It was about two years ago that I made a blog post saying I was retiring from this website because I no longer felt inspired, and that was 100% true. I also said that while I was retiring, it didn't mean I was leaving the site forever, but instead I was taking a backseat role of advice and support. That turned out to be a false promise, and I want to sincerely apologize. Here's the thing. I showed up here in January 2012, almost six years ago (damn, it's really been that long). Back then, I was a very lonely and awkward 14-year-old who didn't attend a regular public school, and I didn't really have any creative outlets. I felt...isolated. And so when I got my own tiny computer with Internet access, I started to learn about the one thing I knew I loved: video games. Ever since I was a kid, they were my passion, and that passion kept on going. Still have it now. At that time, I wanted to be creative, no dream was too big for me. I also created some pretty kick-ass ideas (if I do say so myself) that were expressions of true love for things I'm passionate about. But I also wanted a sense of validation, a sense of community. I think that's the reason why I stuck around here for so long. This was the first place in a long time where I felt like I could come talk to people who shared my interests and who, frankly, were as nerdy as myself. That was a gift that I'll never forget. Since 2015, I just kinda moved on. I finished high school, and made a bunch of friends who I love. I'm going into my sophomore year of college, where I've also made a bunch of friends who I love. The problem is, in doing that, I left behind the friends here that I love. I had a lot of growing up to do, but I don't want the people here to think I forgot them. Some of them also deserve some credit for being extra-patient with my awkward ass. So I wanna thank some people right now. SaurianJared (Ouroburos), Beecanoe, and EthanTheGamer. Don't even know if they're around anymore, but they were cool as hell to me when I showed up, and they made me feel like part of the group. Respect the elders. I wanna thank ClarentBloodArthur, Isaac(IsGamer13), SonikkuAensland, Al129023, OniKisaki, SecondOpinion, BlueSaga, Mei Lin (Linstella), Arising, AStranger195, BenjoMenjo, Bombkidbomb, BrawnerWilliam, Josh (ComicReadingGamer), CrazieDave, Daniel BMS, Ethandabomb, Gibie, Heartless105, Loconator3000, MrWii000, NermalTheBunny, Somarinoa, StrawDogAmerica, and Weejoh--. Whether they see it or not, these people have all been so amazing, creative, and supportive. I couldn't have fallen in with a better group of people. At some point, every one of you brightened my day. Some of you did it every day. I'll always be grateful for that. Don't let your dreams be dreams! Special thanks to Bobby Albright, AKA Aphelion819, AKA Xtranormal Geek, who in addition to making some really stand-out stuff, was someone I legitimately considered my best friend for a while. I hope to talk to you again some day, my guy. Rock on. And don't think I forgot Dan, the man, Geniusguy445. Hot damn. This dude was my one-man complaint department, friend, comedian, wiki god, and senpai all at once. Never underestimate him, and always be thankful that he's there for you guys. GG...I couldn't have done this stuff without your help and guidance, and I owe you a whole lot. Thanks man. If anybody's wondering where to find me, I actually have my own blog/website now. It's called Screen Looker , and while I don't know how long it'll be around, I post there every week about game design. I just posted an article about Animal Crossing, it's a good read. Come check it out if you wanna see better, more intelligent writing out of me. You can also find me on Twitter at @LookAtTheScreen . If any of y'all it me up, I'll be there. There it is. Finally I've put this matter to bed. I probably won't be back here anymore except for the occasional trip down memory lane. But I'm so glad this community is still thriving, because it's not only full of creative, dedicated people from all over the world, it's also the one place I felt accepted when I felt like an outsider. May it last for years to come. Peace Out Everybody, Element Knight 375 aka EK ''aka ''Gavin (P.S. Also I made an idea on here called Emblem Warriors years ago that is coming out this year, so yeah. Called that shit.) Category:Blog posts